Quizás Mañana
by Valgreys
Summary: Y es que, a pesar de que los años pasasen, ella no perdía la esperanza de volver a verlo.


¡Hola, hola! Aquí **Valgreys** (antes **Sandra Hatake** ) estrenando nombre con una pequeña historia X'D Este pequeño One shot está inspirado en la canción del mismo nombre, así que si gustan, la pueden buscar por ahí. La escuché y no pude evitar pensar en estos dos T.T  
Bueno, a me dejo de palabrerías y mejor paso a la historia X'D Espero que sea de su agrado :3

 _ **Quizás mañana**_

Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban la ventana de la habitación mientras que ella, sumergida en la oscuridad del lugar, se dejaba envolver por aquel aroma tan familiar y nostálgico que le brindaba el humo del cigarrillo a medio consumir en el cenicero a su lado. Aquella costumbre, adquirida sin saber cómo ni cuándo, la perseguía a todas partes, permanecía arraigada de tal forma dentro de sí, que dudaba, podría deshacerse de ella algún día. El humo de aquellos cigarrillos estaba impregnado en ella, tanto como el recuerdo del hombre que la había dejado atrás.

Un escalofrío le recordó lo fría que estaba la noche. Akane se estremeció de pies a cabeza y sólo atinó a abrazar sus rodillas, sentada en su cama y con el cigarrillo como única compañía. Había desactivado a Candy esa noche tal y como venía haciendo cada año en esa misma fecha. Una noche como esa, lluviosa y fría, sus miradas se habían cruzado por primera vez.

Azul contra chocolate, la dureza se reflejaba en la mirada de él, la inocencia brillaba en la de ella; tan diferentes y tan parecidos a la vez.

Akane recordaba en noches lluviosas como esas su primer encuentro, aquel que había marcado el punto de partida en el largo camino que juntos habían tenido que recorrer, al menos hasta cierto punto.

Una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujaba en su rostro cada vez que pensaba en él. ¿En dónde se encontraría? ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Seguiría con vida? Ella esperaba que sí. Se aferraba a la idea de verlo una vez más. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás una mañana cualquiera podría cruzarse con él por las calles, Kougami era lo suficientemente intrépido — ¿O debía decir imprudente?— Como para aparecer de la nada, burlándose de ella como antaño solía hacer.

De ocurrir algo así, Tsunemori reprimiría una sonrisa y sus ganas de abrazarlo, reemplazándolas por una fingida indiferencia y un par de regaños, quizá uno que otro golpe, después, lo abrazaría como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

No pudo evitar que sus labios se curvasen en una ligera sonrisa ante sus propios pensamientos; solo a ella podían ocurrírsele cosas así.

El cigarrillo junto a ella terminó de consumirse y más rápido de lo que hubiese pensado, estaba ya encendiendo otro, no quería que aquel aroma la abandonase, al menos no durante esa fría noche.

Recordó entonces y sin saber exactamente por qué, las palabras que él le dijes la última vez que se vieron como aliados, aquella promesa escrita en agua que se diluyó tan fácilmente.

" _Prométeme que siempre serás un detective, Kougami-san"_

Él lo prometió, ella tontamente le creyó. No, no lo hizo. Aquella última vez que sus miradas se cruzaron en el ascensor, Tsunemori lo supo, pero había intentado convencerse de lo contrario. El cumpliría su promesa, encontrarían un nuevo camino juntos y nada cambiaría entre los dos. Cuan ilusa había sido.

Lloró. Sin poder evitarlo, sin querer hacerlo en realidad, se permitió hacerlo. Aquella noche, como venía haciendo religiosamente cada año desde su partida, Tsunemori se quebró. Dejando de lado aquella máscara impenetrable que mantenía frente a todos los que la rodeaban, la castaña abrazó sus rodillas, y lloró, riendo por momentos, quebrándose por completo en otros. Ella había prometido no volver a llorar, pero en momentos así no podía evitar hacerlo, necesitaba desahogarse o enloquecería.

No había un mañana para ella y estaba consciente de eso. Con todo lo que sabía del sistema, con toda la responsabilidad que llevaba sobre sus hombros. Ella había vendido su alma al diablo y tarde o temprano debía irse al infierno con él. Ese era su cruel destino.

Sentada en la soledad de su oscura habitación y con un nuevo cigarrillo encendido, Akane se aferró a lo único que Sibyl no podía quitarle: sus recuerdos. Había renunciado a todo, amigos, familia, incluso a su libertad, pero a lo que no estaba dispuesta a renunciar, era a él. Su recuerdo era lo único que la acompañaba en esas frías y duras noches de invierno, guardando para si la esperanza de que, en algún lugar del mundo, él estuviese pensando en ella también.

Tal vez podrían verse de nuevo; en un futuro no muy lejano, sus vidas podrían cruzarse de manera inesperada. Ella esperaba que sí; al menos antes de que su vida terminase, quería vero una vez más. Quería creer en sus propias palabras. Akane deseaba que esta vez, la promesa que hicieron fuese cumplida.

"Volveremos a vernos"

Y cada vez que recordaba su última conversación, ella lloraba. No porque fuese débil, no porque no creyese en él. Lo hacía por lo vacía que hoy en día sentía aquella promesa. Cuatro largos años habían pasado y todo se veía tan lejano, quizá era omento de aceptarlo. Ella nunca lo volvería a ver.

El cuarto cigarrillo vino acompañado de las primeras luces del alba, y junto a ellos, apareció aquella voz grave que tanto extrañaba. Sintió sus brazos rodeándola, su calidez envolviéndola, y oyó aquellas palabras que tanto deseaba escuchar.

" _Todo está bien ahora. Estoy aquí, contigo, he vuelto"._

Sin embargo, apenas quiso tocarlo, aquella ilusión se desvaneció. Una irónica sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y sólo pudo apoyar la cabeza contra la pared; estaba enloqueciendo.

La mañana llegó y el último cigarrillo terminó de consumirse; Akane no abrió otra cajetilla, el ritual había terminado. Con el dorso de su diestra, la castaña se limpió los rastros de las lágrimas que había derramado aquella tormentosa noche y se levantó de la cama, todo había acabado.

Se dirigió al baño y vio su deplorable aspecto en el espejo: ojos hinchados, pronunciadas ojeras, expresión abatida; un desastre. Emitió entonces un cansado suspiro, palmeó fuertemente sus mejillas e intentó sonreír, después de todo no podía derrumbarse, no cuando tanta gente dependía de ella.

Terminando el desayuno que Candy había preparado para ella luego de activarla nuevamente, Akane se arregló una vez más el uniforme frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que había en su habitación. Después de la ducha que había tomado, no quedaron rastros de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Su Psycho Pass limpio, tan claro como el cristal. Sus facciones suaves y la máscara en su lugar; Tsunemori volvía a ser la misma.

Volveré más tarde —Dijo a la medusa rosa que la acompañaba, mientras se dirigía a la salida—

Se detuvo brevemente antes de salir, viendo de soslayo las tres fotografías en la pequeña mesa de centro de la sala. La antigua unidad 01, la actual, y luego estaba esa única en donde salían los dos, con ella sonrojada y Kougami desordenando sus castaños cabellos.

Una sonrisa nostálgica fue lo único que dejó trasver antes de marcharse. Salió a la calle y una soleada mañana la recibió fuera de su departamento; alzó entonces la mirada y dejó que los rayos de sol bañasen su rostro, sonriendo con energía renovada antes de volver a sus labores. Y es que había renunciado a todo, menos a él y la esperanza de volver a encontrarse. Subió entonces al auto y sin más demora, partió a su destino; ¿Quién sabe? Su encuentro podría estar más cerca de lo que esperaba. Tsunemori quería creer en eso.

De pie al otro lado de la calle, la alta figura de un hombre se alzaba. Con las facciones de su rostro cubiertas por la capucha de la chaqueta que llevaba encima, el sujeto vio como el auto se alejaba. Emitió entonces un cansado suspiro y comenzó a andar por el mismo camino, mientras se reprochaba su falta de valor. No tenía la fuerza suficiente para verla a la cara después de todo el daño que le había causado. Se arriesgaba cada año e iba a verla; aun cuando ella había cambiado de departamento lo hizo, la buscó hasta encontrarla, pero nunca tocaba la puerta, se limitaba a verla a lo lejos, distinguiendo apenas su figura por la pequeña ventana de la habitación. Ella lloraba esperándolo, él no se atrevía a buscarla.

Cada vez que visitaba un nuevo lugar, compraba una postal para ella, escribía una carta para ella, se disculpaba de mil maneras con ella, pero nunca las enviaba. ¿La razón? Simple: era un cobarde que temía la respuesta que podría recibir, eso, si es que recibía una. Kougami Shinya tenía miedo; no quería perder la única razón que lo mantenía vivo.

Un nuevo suspiro escapó de su boca mientras se frotaba los brazos, tratando de entrar en calor después de haber permanecido de pie toda la noche bajo la intensa lluvia que había caído. Estaba empapado, sí, pero eso era lo de menos. La había visto, el viaje había valido la pena.

Kougami vio por última vez el camino por el que Tsunemori se había marchado, emitió un nuevo suspiro y siguió su camino; era hora de marcharse. Apresuró el paso con dirección al automóvil que lo esperaba y no tardó mucho en encontrarlo. Se adentró en él y apoyó la cabeza en la ventana, viendo sin ver el paisaje a su alrededor. Esta vez tampoco había sido capaz de acercarse.

Emitió entonces un cansado suspiro se recostó contra el respaldo del asiento, optando por dormir un poco. Tal vez ese no era el día más apropiado para verla, esperaría hasta el próximo año para contactarla, hasta entonces, las postales y las cartas estarían allí, esperando por ser entregadas a su legítima dueña.

-Un año es demasiado… quizá un par de meses… o semanas… —Se dijo a sí mismo, sonriendo ligeramente— Tal vez un par de días… o quizás mañana…

Sí, ese podría ser un buen día.

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **Notas de la autora**_

 _Y hasta aquí llega este mini shot X'D Tenía la idea rondando por la cabeza y no me dejaba en paz, así que la escribí, espero haya sido de su agrado._

 _Por cierto, quería comentarles algo… ¡"Destino" ya casi llega a los 100 comentarios *w*! No me lo creo todavía, gracias por su apoyo T.T Y pues estaba pensado en escribir un one shot de la familia Kougami cuando llegue a esa cifra ¿Qué les parece? ¡Dejen sus comentarios al respecto! Y opinen respecto a este mini shot también, claro X'D  
Ahora sí, ya me voy. ¡Hasta la próxima! _


End file.
